Artificial Christmas trees are very common and many different approaches have been taken in constructing such trees. A number of patents have granted on artificial trees and these include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,677,867 (Westlund); 4,331,720 (Vin Dick et al); 4,130,678 (Higgins); 3,839,131 (Christiansen); 3,020,660 (Scherotto); 2,864,192 (Shoalts); D. 236,216 (Fred); 2,732,646 (James); 4,054,696 (Crownover); D. 256,223 (Byun) and 835,445 (Leonard).
Briefly considering these patents, the Westlund patent discloses a collapsible artificial Christmas tree which fits into a relatively flat box and, in one embodiment, includes a support stand. The tree is formed by a garland with interconnecting members. The Vin Dick et al patent discloses a Christmas tree which folds away into a relatively thin box, the box serving as a stand for the tree when the tree is erected. A conical structure resembling a tree is supported by the stand. The Higgins patent discloses a collapsible artifical Christmas tree including a telescopic mast mounted on a base and a garland extending between the base and the top of the mast. The Christiansen patent discloses a simulated Christmas tree defined by a plurality of concentric hollow truncated cones of progessively diminishing size. The Scherotto patent discloses a collapsible imitation tree which when erected takes one of two forms. The Shoalts patent discloses a simulated Christmas tree including a support framework. The Fred patent discloses a mobile Christmas tree including garlands extending between a base and the top of a mast. The James patent discloses a knock-down type Christmas tree structure made from components which are initially flat. The Crownover patent discloses an artificial tree including a central pole member and a plurality of vertically extending accordion-type limb sections. The Byun patent discloses a collapsible artificial Christmas tree formed from sections of increasingly large size and supported from a central mast. Finally, the Leonard patent discloses an artifical tree including a support framework.